Envy Revised
by GoldHype
Summary: Bakura rejects Malik, but will he regret it when Malik finds another? Bakura X Malik, Malik X Rishid contains, lemon, rape, bad language
1. Bakura's Mistake

Bakura's Mistake

Envy (Revised)

Alpha Fish

I started this fic a while ago and I Wanted to finished so I thought I'd just start over.

Bakura's Mistake

It had been one of those days. One of those dull boring days for which there was no cure.

Malik, Bakura, and Ryou sat in Ryou's living room watching hours of mind-numbing television. It was nightfall now and not one of them had moved all day.

" Well, its been fun guys, really, but I think I'm gonna retire for the night" Ryou announced.

Bakura didn't bother to turn around, he simply acknowledged Ryou with a quick wave of his hand. Ryou stood up from the chair he was sitting on and headed toward upstairs.

"Goodnight Ryou." Malik said softly

"Goodnight Malik"

With that Ryou left.

An hour or so had passed and Malik and Bakura still sat ther, staring at the television, which had now become a dull droning. Bakura laid across the couch with his head back on the armrest. Malik sat on the floor, propped up against the couch. Bakura shifted a little and Malik had turned around to look at him. Bakura's eyes were half lidded, and his shirt was twisted up, revealing a portion of his abdomen. Malik hadn't realized he was starring. Bakura nudged him with his foot.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Bakura asked, not really caring

"Um…." Malik thought about his choice of words. He sat up on the couch next to Bakura.

"I" Malik paused "I, you know, was just thinking, about us and all, and …I realize that I really, I really like you, you know like more than a friend"

Malik looked up at bakura, he was looking at the floor a moment ago. Bakura gave Malik an emotionless stare. Malik continued.

"Anyway, if you felt the same way or something, maybe we could hook up or go on a date or something, whatever, I mean if you like me" Malik had finished.

Bakura shifted a little. What was he supposed to say, sure he thought Malik was attractive, sexy even, but that was all, he just didn't have those types of feelings for the boy, he was happy having Malik as his partner in crime, nothing more.

"Malik" Bakura said dryly." I don't like you like that, you're nice, but your my friend and I want to keeps things that way, I hope this doesn't fuck up our friendship."

There was a brief silence

"I understand, Bakura, it's ok, this won't change anything, just forget I said anything at all." There hurt in Malik's voice was obvious.

" So what do you want to do now?" Bakura asked, attempting to make things less awkward.

" Nothing, it's late. Isis will want me home anyway, I'll call you tomorrow though." Malik got up and headed toward the door.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Bakura asked, he thought it was the least the could do

"No, I'm fine. Thanks though" and with that said Malik left.

_Why do I get the feeling I just fucked something up. _Bakura thought as he leaned back into the couch.

It had been about a two weeks since Bakura had turned Malik down. Bakura was home alone and once again bored.

Bakura's POV

I absolutely hate being alone and more than that I hate being bored. What do I usually do when I'm bored? Perhaps I will go see Malik. Wait. Come to think of it I haven't seen that fucking idiot since he told me how he was all in love with me and shit. I hope I didn't hurt him too bad. What the hell am I talking about, I'm sure he's over it. But if he's over me then why hasn't he called me so we can go back to normal. Maybe I should call him.

Bakura called Malik's cell, but got no answer.

Stupid fuck is not answering his phone. Maybe I'll just go over there, it will give me something to do.

Bakura got dress and headed out towards Malik's apartment. He had spent most of the walk thinking about what Malik could have possibly been doing these past weeks where he didn't have the time for Bakura. Bakura was a little upset that Malik had ignored him. Malik hadn't even had the decency to give him a phone call.

Bakura's decided to cut through the park, for it was the quickest way to Malik's place, and plus the scenery was nice. Across the way Bakura thought he saw someone who looked like Malik, but he couldn't be sure because it had looked as if that person was having his or her face eaten. Bakura squinted.

That's Malik, I'd recognized that ass of his anywhere. Is someone hurting him?

Normal POV

Bakura quickened his paced toward Malik. He had a mild feeling of worry and anger, which is if someone was hurting his friend.

The image had become completely clear. He stopped behind malik, and was at a loss for words.

Malik could sense someone behind him, so he turns around.

" Mm oh! Bakura! Uh Hey!" Malik said, a bit surprised by Bakura's sudden presence. Bakura didn't respond, he just stood there unable to comprehend what he was feeling at the moment.

"Hello Bakura" a deep raspy voice said, it had belong to Rishid. The same Rishid that Bakura had always hated. The same Rishid who had his arm snaked around his best friends waist.

"What is this?" Bakura asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

"What do you mean?"

"This" Bakura responded, obviously referring to Rishid clinging on to him.

"Oh. Wel-" Malik was cut off

"No. Malik you don't have to respond to that tone, and frankly what 'this' is, is none of his business." Rishid asserted. He tightened his grip around Malik's waist.

Malik had an uncomfortable look on his face. He was obviously nervous and didn't know what to say. A few seconds passed.

"So your not going to explain to why, I haven't heard from you in weeks and I find you hugged up on this pervert, what's going on?" Bakura demanded.

" I've been, occupied" Was the best answer he could come up with. He didn't want to tell Bakura that him and Rishid were dare he say 'lovers' and had been intimate with each other quite a few times these past weeks.

Bakura gave Rishid a look of absolute disgust. Bakura wasn't an idiot, he see exactly what was going on.

"You actually like this pervert. This old, bald, asshole who knows he couldn't find a guy his age if his life depended on it" That was directed at Rishid. Malik pulled from Rishid's hold and stepped closer to Bakura. Malik looked directly in Bakura's eyes. Bakura's look of disgust softened.

"Bakura, I'll call you tonight, and I'll explain everything"

"Malik." Bakura used a softer tone "I thought we were friends, why didn't you just tell me about him. I'm surprised you would leave me hanging for a guy like him. We are friends remember, best fucking friends"

"You're right, we are, I was afraid of what you'd think, that you'd-"

"Save it Malik…I'll catch you later" With that said Bakura turned back, and headed home.

Bakura felt sick and angry, and even a little betrayed. He wanted to throw up at the mental image of Rishid all over his friend, kissing him, touching him, and only god knows what else. What did Malik see in Rishid. Rishid is old and not very attractive. Maybe he has one of those things people call a good personality. But how would Bakura know. Bakura thought that Malik had better taste for Bakura himself was nothing like Rishid. It wasn't like he cared whom Malik dated, or at least he didn't think he did.


	2. Losing it

Longing

Envy

Alphafish

Losing it

Longing. A dull throbbing ache in his body. One that he could not describe or ignore. Images he didn't know flashed through his mind as he moved restlessly in his bed. Bronzed hands roamed over his own body as he responded to the  
thoughts and knowledge that filled his head. Flesh on flesh, the images of two bodies joining and satisfying each  
other. 'Oh God...' Malik's mind triggered responses from his body that he  
should not know, ones he had never felt before. Delicate hands roamed down his  
body on their own violation to skip and tease over his own skin.

"Bakura... please..." His body arched and bucked against the bed, kicking the  
sheet to the floor, baring his body to the silver moonlight that streamed  
through the window. As if in response to his cry, his door opens and Bakura steps  
into the room, brought up short by the image before his eyes. "Malik" that name  
is a reverent prayer on his lips, his own body growing harder in response to the  
sight before him. Crossing to Malik's bed, Bakura sits down on the edge beside him,  
watching him writhe and moan as his hands wander over his body in search of  
something, what, he does not know exactly. Release from this ache, freedom from  
this confusion. At the same time never wanting it to end, wanting more, striving  
for something. Tightness grips his chest as he watches, his head thrown back,  
teeth gritted and bared, thick golden hair in wild disarray over the pillow. His chest heaving with each breath of air, raising rose tipped breasts toward the sky as one hand skims over Malik's flesh while the other grips the bed sheet in a knotted fist as he seeks release from the unknown.

Gazing down at Malik aching body, Bakura leans over him and whispers into his ear,  
his hot breath brushing over his ear and cheek. "Malik...Shhh... it's ok love.  
I'll help you..." As he speaks, his left hand comes up and trails finger tips up  
the inside surface of his leg, tracing small circles and lines over his smooth creamy golden skin, raising goose flesh and a keening cry from his lips.

"Bakura... help me...  
please?" Malik's pleading tugged at his heart and he stood up to quickly remove his  
clothing before laying next to him on the bed, drawing his quivering body close  
against Malik's hands continue their onslaught on his own body, joining Bakura's  
larger, calloused ones as they explored his trimmed body together.

Bringing his head up, he places a soft kiss next to Malik's delicate ear, working  
his way down his jaw and to his lips, covering his mouth with his own as he  
silently begs for entrance.

Malik's soft lips work against his just as he slips one  
long finger between her legs and rubs it underside her Malik's erect penis. Parting his lips on a sharp gasp, Bakura plunges his tongue deep into his mouth, almost devouring him with his whole being.

Deepening the kiss on a moan, Malik's legs part, urging him on as he  
arches his hips up to meet his hand. Sliding his finger down and further into  
Malik's folds, he teases his tight opening, half of his mind knowing Malik's belong s to someone else and he has to be careful, the other half of him, the animalistic half, demanding that he part his legs so that he can drive himself inside him, claiming him as his own.

Pulling Malik tighter against him, his own flesh swollen and throbbing painfully  
against his hips, Malik's silky skin driving him crazy as he thrusts involuntarily  
against her. Traveling his mouth down his body, he pulls one swollen nipple into  
his mouth, his teeth gripping it as his tongue laves and caresses it. Malik's hands  
have moved to his head, gripping fistfuls of white hair and pulling him closer to him  
as he arches his chest up to meet Bakura's mouth. Malik's hips grind against his hand;  
having lost their rhythm long ago as his body looses what small grip it had on  
control. Malik's breath coming in heaving gasps as a blinding rush of hot and cold  
and light and dark consumes him and sweeps him away. "Bakura... oh God Bakura."  
Bakura grips him close to him and holds his trembling body, whispering nonsense into  
his ear as Malik's body comes apart in his arms.

Jerking awake, sheets twisted all around his legs, Bakura sits up in the bed and  
groans. "Not again" He wasn't sure if these new dreams were better or worse then  
the old ones. At least the old ones, the nightmares that scared him to death,  
didn't wake him up wanting things he could not have. At least then he didn't  
wake up completely aroused and thinking about -him-. 'Malik' he wondered how he  
was, what he was doing. Malik had never called him like he said he would, and Bakura was too stubborn to give in and call him. Malik took up more of his mind then he was willing to admit and it frustrated him. Waking up like this, his body hard and trembling from dreaming about him in his arms, making him sigh and scream his name. It was  
torture, a sweet sort of torture, but it was driving him crazy.

Bakura was able to get back to sleep, all of his thoughts were centered around his beautiful friend, the one he had denied, the one he couldn't have because he was dating someone else. Not that that meant something to Bakura. Bakura had never felt so strongly about Malik before. He has always had some weird sexual attraction to him but this was kind of different. This feeling in general was new to him. Of course the feelings were still sexual, but at the same time he had an overwhelming desire to please his friend. He wanted to be the reason for everything that made Malik feel good, and happy, both sexually and non sexually. Bakura couldn't help but to think that Rishid, who had stolen his best friend, was pleasuring Malik in ways only he wanted to. The thought of Rishid even looking at Malik made Bakura feel sick.

Lying there, Bakura thought of what things would be like if he were in Rishid's shoes. He cursed himself for letting the opportunity pass. To be in Rishid's shoes meant that he could have full control over Malik, that Malik would always be there, he would never have questions about his blonde friend because he would know everything, Malik would be there to please him, and he there to please Malik, he would be the reason behind Malik's every smile, laugh and moan. Bakura lost control of his thoughts…

It was now six in the morning; Bakura hadn't slept since he woke up from that dream. He got up, showered and dress. He had just finished eating breakfast, which Ryou made. The two sat at the table full from there meal.

" Uh Bakura, you know I don't like to pry into your personal life but I couldn't help but to notice Malik hasn't been around much. What happened, you guys were like inseparable and now it's like he doesn't even call."

Ryou sprung that one on Bakura. It was strange because Ryou never asked Bakura personal questions. Ryou continued

"And plus you seem a little different lately, are you ok? Is it because of Malik?" He finished

Bakura was shocked that Ryou even cared enough to ask. He didn't have a problem sharing what happened with his hikari; he was relieved that he had someone to talk to.

Bakura was quiet for a moment, Ryou looking at him, waiting for an answer.

"Well. Malik, he, he likes or had liked be I don't even know anymore but, he wanted to like go out with me, you know like he wanted me to date him, and I told him no. I didn't have feelings for him; he was just my sexy idiot friend. So I find out he is now dating that sick pervert Rishid and I hate it because Malik deserves to be with someone better he should be with me, and only me." Bakura vented, a frown settling on his face

" Uh wow" was all Ryou said he wasn't expecting this, he thought maybe they got into a stupid argument.

" So wait you, you like Malik" Ryou had a smile on his face, he laughed a bit " You like Malik"

Bakura was silent, he did like Malik but it sounded weird said like that, Bakura had never 'liked' anyone before, not like this.

"Well, Bakura, what I suggest is maybe talking to him, see if perhaps you can get him back, be honest with him, tell him everything you feel, don't hold back or else he might not take you seriously, then maybe he will feel compelled to ditch Rishid for you. I mean its worth a shot, and you'll never be able to live with yourself if you don't" Ryou explained.

" What! Malik that twat that has ignored me for weeks now doesn't deserve to know what things I may feel for him"

" Well it's up to you, I really don't care" and with that said, Ryou stood up from the table and left the kitchen.

Bakura sat there a moment with his thoughts; maybe Ryou was on to something it was worth a shot. He decided he would do it, fueled by his lust and sexual desire for his friend, he would go and tell Malik that he made a mistake and that he wanted to be with him. Yeah that's what he'd do.

Later on the day, Bakura set out for Malik's. For the first time in his life, Bakura felt nervous. What if Malik was no longer interested? Again lost in his thoughts Bakura soon found himself outside of Malik's apartment. _What if Malik isn't here? What if Rishid is here? _Reluctantly he knocked.

Malik appeared before him. He was just as sexy as he was weeks ago when Bakura last saw him.

" Bakura!" Malik moves in to hug the thief.

'_I don't think I can breath, I realize it is just my reaction to his touch. I slip my right arm around his waist and...freeze as my hand touches a small slither of exposed skin. Now, I know I can't breath and that feeling that has been building inside me is so strong now that I know what it is. I'm dying. The look of him the feel of him is killing me.'_

" I'm glad you came" Malik moves away from Bakura and motions for him to come inside.

" I can't tell, you haven't called me in weeks" Bakura pointed out

" I know I'm sorry, really, I've just been caught up with so many things, I wanted to you know" Malik explained. He and Bakura sat on the couch. Bakura struggling secretly to control his breathing.

'_He's so perfect, why didn't I see this before…'_

" I came over here because I wanted to talk about something" Bakura started. Malik leaned back into the sofa making himself comfortable. He closed his eyes.

"Listen to me damn it, I'm trying to say something"

Malik's eyes snapped open " Uh sorry, chill out Bakura."

Bakura stared at Malik. In a way it kind of hurt Bakura, he could tell buy Malik expression that he wasn't interested in what he had to say. He was even sure if Malik heard his first sentence. Had Rishid changed him?

"Well" Malik said, waiting for Bakura to continue. But Bakura didn't continue, instead he lean closed to Malik pushing him down on the couch. Malik had a confused and mildly frightened look on his face. Bakura didn't notice.

" What the hell are you doing? Get off me." Malik was calm. Bakura's body was pressed intimately against Malik's.

' _I know he can feel my reaction to him, he know what that hard mass brushing against his thigh means but I'm unwilling to hide it from him. I have been like this for the pass few weeks'_

Bakura moves closer over Malik, he wants to kiss him. Bakura's thoughts were interrupted by Malik pushing his chest

" Bakura, get off, what in world are you doing" Malik complained " you're acting strange"

" I'm showing you" was Bakura's only reply. Bakura leaned in and placed is lips on Malik's. What was he doing, he can't kiss Malik. But he was and it got better because before Bakura could realize what he was doing, Malik had kissed him back.

Bakura's POV

'I don't remember getting to his room I just remember the door shutting  
behind us. He steps further into the room and f I see his exposed  
neck. It is lovely, but marred by the sight of four red abrasions. I must  
not have been as gentle as I thought. I am ashamed. I come close to him. I press my lips gently against the reddish flesh, whispering I'm sorry. I should be disgusted with myself, the fact that I can't even control my sexual need, and at the same time I don't care, I have Malik were I have always wanted him.'

"Do you want me?" I ask. He nods his head.  
"Say it." I demand. "Say I want you Bakura."  
He hesitates for a moment and I prod. "Do you want me in side you?" I push my hand down the front of him. I stop when I feel the heat of him even through his jeans.

"Here?" I stroke him there and he bites off a noise. Her teeth sinking into the  
sensuous bottom lip I have been dreaming of. He nods again.

I won't take that as an answer though. My hand leaves his body and this  
time he does cry out.  
"Baku-ra" My name. It is broken and I think that is the sexiest thing I have  
ever heard.

My hand is still in his hair as I lean close to his ear and say

"Are you afraid of me?"

He shakes his head no. "Say it, Malik."

I know I am pushing him but I have to be sure. He has to say the words. So I tell him  
that.

"I want to be with you so bad, Malik, but I won't if you can't say the  
words." Pressing my lips to his neck and ask again, "Are you afraid of me?"

"N-no.

"Do-uhm-do you trust me?" I can barely speak as I pull our bodies together, pushing down on his own bed.

"Yeh-us," he stammers " But Rishid I –"

"Fuck Rishid, I'm here now…" Malik had a somewhat reluctant look in his eyes but I didn't care

He has started to unbutton my shirt his fingers stumbling over the tiny  
buttons in his desire-flooded state. Finally giving up he grasps the edges  
of the shirt and tears them apart. Raining a shower of pearl gray buttons  
around us. His fingers greedily glide over my chest. I bury my face in his neck again. I am half undressed dressed an all I can think about is plunging my cock so deeply into  
him that we will never be separated

I hear a sound but I ignore it, I'm too wrapped up in what I'm doing to care. I am taking deep calming breaths trying to get enough control to move more  
slowly.

I move in to place another kiss on his lips when Rishid opens the door to the room. I can read a number of emotions going across his face. Rage was the most noticeable. I didn't care though because eat that moment Malik was mine.

"You fucking slut" Rishid spat at Malik. I move to put on what was left of my shirt. Was I hearing correctly? Did he just refer to my sweet Malik as 'slut'?

" I leave for an hour and I came back to you trying to screw the thief" Rishid enters the room quickly; he draws back as if he was going to hit Malik. No concern of mine though, I quickly gab his arm.

End of this Chaptah

Hope it was okay, please review, Thanks


End file.
